Angel of Darkness
by XMimiSweetX
Summary: Ivy, an ex-Shadow Siren, is faced with the choice between the Robbos and the syndicate. Even worse, the year she's been dreading all this time has finally come. With Mario, she must go against the Angel of Darkness-the Shadow Queen.


**Here's the first chapter of Prince$$ Ivy! Here's the prologue, where we discover who she is, what she does, and how she lives. Read on!**

**Genres: Drama, adventure, family, friendship, romance**

**Rating: T for minor sexual content, language, violence, blood**

**Pairings: You/Ishnail, Mario/Vivian**

**Summary: Take my style of writing and the war between the Robbos and the syndicate. Add in the Shadow Sirens, the Seven Crystal Stars, the Thousand-Year Old Door, a dark secret that could get Ivy into a lot of trouble, and you get this.**

**Chapter 1: Midnight Has Come**

**Your POV:**

_Look in the mirror, rub my eyes, and what is this?_

_Some genie slut smilin' back,_

_Suck it bitch!_

_Yo Mr. Raccoon,_

_Pass the Jack,_

_I need to rinse._

_Trim it, prim it, dress it, mess it._

_Yeah, now that's my shit!_

You rub the glitter from your eyes that didn't come off last night. Jesus, the Robbos know how to party! Much better than those syndicate losers. The Robos actually have beer, and not that cheap-ass cherry vodka crap! And they use cigarettes, not cigars. Ugh, thinking of them gives you a headache-or maybe that's the hangover. Nah, you almost never get hangovers, except when you drink wayyy too much, but being a shadow certainly has its advantages.

You go over to the sink, and wash the remaining blue glitter and heavy black eyeliner from your eyes. You get dressed into your usual tight jeans, five-inch black and open-toe heels, and that black top (on other girls, it's a dress, but on you it's a shirt) that shows your midriff. You reapply your makeup, this time going for the pink glitter to apply to your purple eyes and cheeks. Your skin has a black tint to it and the glitter really brings it out. You run a brush through your very long and ruler-straight purple hair.

Satisfied, you leave Ishnail's bedroom.

You go outside and say hi to Gus, who stutters out a "Hey" back. You want a cigarette before you go back to the West side. You became associated with the Piantas because of all your gambling in their parlor (casino) and all over your shopping with Peeka. She told you that one of the mobsters (probably Tony) saw you and took such an interest in you that he wanted you to be part of the syndicate. Don Pianta has yet-_yet_-to regret his decision of giving you an invitation. But you certainly do. Seriously, you want out. But Peeka's warned you tons of times, that trying to get out of the syndicate is dangerous. You'll just wait until the Don asks you to leave, it's not like you do anything. Maybe he'll kick you out if you say you've been hanging out with the Robbos, one in particular. Ishnail is such a… "gentleman". And he always will be, unless you tell him your real age.

1,203, and still young. Now, once you get to 50,000, then you'll start getting old. You know, that'll be middle-age for you. Shadows like you take a long, long time to age and never die unless eradicated through magic. Ugh, thinking about that, reminds you of Beldam.

You wonder how Vivian is doing.

Then you think about how much weight Marilyn needs to lose.

You light a cigarette, and it's too soon when it's all used up. You toss the stub onto the ground and step on it to make sure it's out. You begin your fortunately very, very long walk back to the syndicate.

When you get back, as usual, the Don is blowing a casket. You can hear it from right outside the back entrance at the shop.

"What's ma daughter!" You hear him shouting. But it's about his daughter? Hm. You never understood that love he has for his daughter. You quite literally don't have a father, and your mother certainly never loved you like that. But what happened to Francesca? You know the Robbos didn't take her; you were there all night, you would've found her. She's headstrong, maybe she ran away.

You walk up the steps, and open the door with the click of your heels following you. Tony and Vinny are in front of the Don's desk, heads low, and they're taking a shouting. The Don doesn't even notice you. You take a seat in one of the chairs, one leg crossed over the other, and part of your hair over your shoulder. It's a few more minutes of Pianta's scream fest before he finally settles down and sees that you're here.

"Ivy," He calls.

"Boss," You say with a smirk. "I've been waiting."

"'Sorry 'bout dat," He replies. At least he doesn't like to keep a lady waiting.

You stand up, curious to know what he was going off about. "Boss, what about your daughter? You were shouting so loud, I'm positive Peeka heard it."

"Francesca's gone! Ma daughter, my one and only daughter's gone!" He shouts. "I bet dem Robbos took her!"

You shake your head. "No, I don't think so. I was watching those guys all night, I would've found her. And how could they have taken her in the first place? They've got motive, but not opportunity. And Francesca's not stupid enough to get captured."

You need to be careful. You want out of the syndicate, but you've seen the Don and what happens to people who displease him. And with the gang war that's going on right now, you need to play your cards very, very carefully. That means keeping in his good graces for the sake of your own safety and for Ishnail's. And he wouldn't turn on Peeka and Lahla too would he? He knows they're your best friends, and you would never want to see them hurt…

"I know dat."

"Boss, I'll take a look around town, and see if I can find her. If anything, I'll at least find some clues."

…

If the Robbos don't have her, then she must've left on her own. Who in their mind would actually mess with the Don of Untimely Death? She had to have run away, and there are only three ways out of Rogueport: train, blimp, and boat. The train and the blimp are both run by the Don, so those are out, and even if Don didn't own them, they're still only one-way trips. So that leaves boat. Francesca is a smart girl; she must be down at the pier.

You would use your veil ability, but once you were out of Peeka's shop, you decided against. Why in such a rush? Francesca must've had a good reason for running away. You head through town, but before you can get out of the west side, you fall flat to the ground.

You know you didn't trip over your heels. You saw a flash of green.

You stand up and growl, coming to see a total freakshow. There's a guy with a thick mustache dressed in blue overalls and a red shirt and hat with an "M" on it, a Goomba girl with a ponytail, a Koopa with a blue sweatshirt, and some big-boobed purple bimbo with way too much lipstick and jewelry on. "Can I help you?" You immediately snap, ready to use your wind powers against them.

"You're a Shadow Siren, aren't you?" The Goomba girl accuses.

Shadow Siren. Hm. "I haven't heard that name in a long time." You snap back. "And no, I'm not-at least not anymore. Why?"

The guy in the red cap explains that the Shadow Sirens are looking for the Crystal Stars, and that they need to beat them and get the Stars first. You're immediately alarmed. A dark veil is about to cover your life.

You let out a "Shit."

This couldn't have come at a worse time. You're needed here; the war between the Robbos and the syndicate is at its highest point, and sooner or later, you're gonna need to pick a side and one side is going to be pissed about your choice. But the Crystals demand your attention, and really, it doesn't matter what you do-you're going to be thrown into this at some point or another with the matter at hand.

"Do you have any Crystal Stars now?" You ask.

The guy in the hat nodded and says he has the Emerald Star and the Diamond Star and says the next is in Glitzville.

"I'll make a deal with you. I'll give you a way into Glitzville if you let me join you on this little journey." You suggest.

"Why do you want to come?" The Goomba girl asks.

"I was a Shadow Siren. This is going to need my attention sooner or later."

All of this because of a dark secret.

A secret that could get you into a lot of trouble.


End file.
